


Te ni Chi (Bloody hands)

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Blood, M/M, Masturbation, Murder, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Those hands.That innocent face, that innocent look and that kind attitude.Pure.And those damn hands.





	Te ni Chi (Bloody hands)

_Those hands._

_That innocent face, that innocent look and that kind attitude._

_Pure._

_And those damn hands._

_They couldn’t really belong to him._

_They weren’t hands suited to his age, to that expression lacking any mischievousness, to that kid so apparently innocent._

_They were the hands of a tempter, they were a man’s hands, they were hands putting into his head the worst thoughts, those that he had been trying for so long to eradicate from his fantasies, but that kept tormenting him._

_Hikaru had tried._

_He had tried to let him go, he had tried ignoring him, he had tried pretending he didn’t see, but he hadn't been able to do that._

_He had to do something about those hands._

_He had to get rid of that obsession, and he had to do it now, before driving himself crazy._

_Or, perhaps, he was already crazy._

_But it didn’t matter, it wasn’t his fault._

_It was all because of Takaki Yuya’s hands._

The kid was lying on his bed.

It hadn't been hard.

Every morning Hikaru saw him getting out the door, he saw him waving at his mother, he saw him idly heading toward school, always with that naïve look on his face, as if he ignored all the evil in the world.

And he was going to show him that. Only then he would've understood what danger lived inside of him.

When Takaki’s family had moved into the house next to his, he had noticed Yuya straight away, and from that moment it had been like his life had been over.

There were only him and his schedule, his expressions, what he did, all he could see from his window, and once he had become closer to the family it had only gotten worse.

He should’ve taken a step back, instead he kept going closer.

Every night the told himself that Yuya was only fifteen, while he was closer to his thirties than his twenties, and that what went through his mind was horribly wrong.

In the end, though, all of that had ceased being important.

That Sunday morning he had seen him loaf around the street, aimlessly, and he had asked him in.

Inside himself he kept yelling at him to leave, but the younger had accepted far too easily, and he had given up.

That was how it was supposed to be.

And so Yuya had ended up on his bed, naked, his wrists tied to the headrest with two of his neckties, while Hikaru hoped that they didn’t hurt too bad.

Yuya was crying.

He was crying, and Hikaru found him even more beautiful with those tears running down his face.

Overpowering had been far too easy, everything had.

It was the right thing to do, he kept repeating to himself, or he was never going to be free.

“Hikaru-kun... please, let me go. I promise I won’t tell but... please, let me go.” Yuya said, among tears, in the umpteenth attempt at being freed.

And that pained expression on the perfection of his face hurt Hikaru, but he was doing this for him.

He didn’t answer. He hadn't told him a thing since he had grabbed him and thrown him on the mattress, careful to avoid any unnecessary contact with him.

Yaotome kept aside, sitting on a chair in the corner, and slowly starting to undo his pants.

He heard Yuya complain, louder, but he wasn’t concerned.

He tried to keep every sound out of his mind, and focus only on what he was seeing.

“Hikaru-kun... please.”

Hikaru pulled down his pants and boxers a little, enough to free his cock, already hard.

He fixated his eyes on Yuya and started touching himself.

At first his fingers only brushed his shaft, then they became more confident, while he tried not to miss any detail of those features, of that naked skin, of what he had always imagined, while now it was in front of his eyes, within his reach, even though he knew he wouldn’t dare to get closer.

Yuya was too perfect, too pure for him to taint him, to defile his body.

It wasn’t what he wanted, it wasn’t what the younger deserved.

He let his eyes run over his hairless chest, on his pronounced collarbones, on that throat that he would've so much liked to bite on, and then he went down on his arms, tracing his eyes on every single vein, while the hand on his cock kept moving restlessly, from base to the already wet tip.

And then his gaze moved to the younger’s hands, and he felt like he was losing himself.

He had to fight strenuously against his self-control to prevent himself from getting close, to make him touch him with those hands  and touch them, running his own over them, feeling them.

There was something wrong about those hands, which seemed to belong to someone different from Yuya.

He clenched his teeth, trying to focus on his pleasure and not on those cursed hands, on how they were tempting him, how they were making it hard on him to resist, but he couldn’t help it.

He got up, and he saw a look of pure horror on the younger’s face.

He wished he could’ve reassured him, but still he didn’t dare to speak to him.

He headed toward the bathroom and wrapped his hand inside a towel, before hitting the mirror hard, breaking it into pieces.

He took a deep breath, then he grabbed a particularly sharp shard and went back to the other room, getting close to the bed with a grim look on his face.

“I’m sorry, Yuya.” he murmured, as if he wasn’t really talking to him. “I’m sorry, but it’s necessary. I’m doing this for you, I swear. Your... your hands...” he said them, biting his lip. He stopped talking then, aware that his words weren’t going to help, that Yuya wasn’t going to understand the reason behind this.

He kept quiet, and started cutting the back of the kid’s right hand with the shard.

He sunk it as deep as he could, while he tried to keep the younger’s screams out of his mind, and the blood started to spill, staining the sheets.

He repeated the same action on the other hand, while he started touching himself again, feeling closer to his orgasm.

He couldn’t stop.

The more he saw the skin on Yuya’s hands disappear beneath the blood, the more he wanted to cut, the more he wanted to see it disappear.

He went from hand to hand, leaving trails of blood, starting to see the flesh, until the skin had disappeared almost completely.

And then he lost control over himself.

Yuya was filthy with blood, but for some weird trick of his mind he had never looked purer or cleaner to his eyes.

He came, spilling into his hand with a chocked moan, and finally feeling alright.

He distractedly cleaned against the sheets, while the kid’s screams went back to his mind, while he saw him writhe and bite his lips, trying to fight the pain.

Hikaru looked at him, suddenly sad.

Yuya was beautiful.

That beauty was a curse from which he was never going to run away.

The desire of him, of feeling him, touching him, hadn't gone away with his orgasm, and it hadn't disappeared alongside the skin of his hands.

“I’m sorry, Yuya.”

He frowned, the shard of glass still tight in his hand, and he kept cutting there where he had missed pieces of those hands that he craved and hated so much, that weren’t almost there anymore.

Then he shifted the knots on the headrest, getting them close, and he rested the glass on his wrists.

He sunk and pulled, in a swift moment, without giving to himself time to hesitate.

More blood, but he almost didn’t notice.

Yuya wasn’t screaming anymore.

He wasn’t moaning, he wasn’t writhing.

His eyes were empty, and his innocent expression had gone.

Hikaru pulled back slowly, contemplating his ruin, contemplating that pile of blood and flesh his hands had become.

Those cursed hands weren’t suited for the body of that angel.

They had driven him to madness, a madness from which there was no coming back.

He collapsed at the end of the bed, and he couldn’t help but smile.

Yuya’s hands weren’t there anymore, Yuya wasn’t there anymore.

And with him, his obsession had died as well.


End file.
